Sin ti, Jamás
by Adele Melody
Summary: El amor es un jarrón de porcelana, con cualquier cosa se puede romper, y jamas reparar. si tiene algo cuídalo, ya que muchas veces no hay un final feliz. Me voy, lo dejo, mas puede que exista una minúscula esperanza. El amor todo lo puede.


**SABEN, ME QUEDE IDA UNA NOCHE, ES DECIR, SE ME FUE EL SUEÑO, Y SE ME OCURRIO UN ONE-SHOT, DE ESTA HERMOSA SERIE, ES ALGO RARA, PERO SE ME OCURRIO, ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE, AQUÍ YONUKI ES EL VILLANO, SI LES AGRADA BUENO GOMENEEEEE…**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

_**POV TSUKIMORI LEN**_

Y estoy aquí donde todos mis sueños empezaron, dejando salir mis últimas lágrimas por ella, tratando de olvidar ese maldito recuerdo que me paraliza el corazón, penetra en mi piel y me quema el alma y aun cuando prometí que no lloraría más, este dolor es más grande que yo.

_**FIN POV TSUKIMORI LEN**_

_**POV HINO KAHOKO**_

Derramando las últimas lagrimas que mi cuerpo puede dar, empacando lo último que queda en mi hogar para irme y comenzar todo de nuevo donde tratare de olvidar el terrible error que comenta. No fue mi intención, lo juro, el me jalo, no tengo explicación, como tampoco tengo autosuficiencia, el no necesita a alguien como yo.

FLASH BACK

_(En un parque)_

_Era un bonito día, demasiado diría yo, no puedo creer que dentro de poco cumpliremos 2 años de noviazgo, realmente lo amo, realmente._

_-con que recordando- _

_-AAAA- esa voz me asusto-Yonuki, ¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_-solo vine a despedirme-_

_-¿te vas?-_

_-si, solo vine por algo que se me olvido-_

_-ha, bueno, que te vaya bien-_

_-no, no vine por eso…- y la agarra de la cintura a la pega más a el- vine por un beso-_

_-¿QU…?- no pude terminar la frase ya que me obligo a besarlo, sentí horrible cuando su lengua se introdujo en mí, que me quede estática, con los ojos abierto no pude reaccionar, solamente ahí, quieta puro palo._

_Pero sin darme cuenta, había un hombre que nos estaba viendo._

_Cuando por fin se alejó de mí, él se fue sin decirme nada, y yo tampoco solo deje que se fuera, no quería saber más de él, y después de 5 minutos todo término de empeorar._

_-¿todo fue una mentira?_

_-¿Qué?- y volteo-¿L-LEN?-_

_-todo fue una mentira…-dijo afirmando_

_-¿de qué me hablas?-_

_-¿Por qué lo besaste?-_

_-yo- yo no lo bese, el… ¿nos viste?-_

_-no, solo los observe- y veo como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, se da media vuelta y está por irse, mas yo lo detengo._

_-espera, déjame explicártelo- y lo tomo del brazo_

_-SUELTAME-_

_-Len-_

_-mejor ve tras él, te está esperando-_

_Y terminar por irse corriendo, no me deja explicarle_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

(En el taxi)

Aún recuerdo ese día, como si fuera ayer, después de semanas de intentar que me dejara explicarle, mas nunca me dejo, mi madre me consiguió una oferta de trabajo en una buena orquesta de Italia, no iba aceptar, pero debido a esto mejor lo hice, lo dejare libre. Si no fue capaz de liberarme de Yonuki, ¿cómo seré en el futuro? Soy demasiado débil, no merece a una inútil como pareja. Así que adiós.

…

-_Pasajeros con destino a Italia, favor abordar la puerta 5-_

Bueno ese es mi avión, no vino por mí, le mande como 10 mensajes, mas no vendrá.

Voy pasando por un vidrio y volteo a verme, tengo todo el maquillaje se me rego, mas no me interesa, yo no voy a coquetearle a nadie, voy doy mi boleto y finalmente me voy.

Me doy cuenta que soy una de las primeras personas en subir al dichoso aparato, me siento en mi lugar, y como si fuera reloj programado, me pongo a llorar, si más de lo que ya lo he hecho, me tengo que ir, sepárame de él es lo más difícil que he hecho, pero no me queda de otra.

Pasan los minutos y oigo que el avión se mueve, levanto mi cabeza para darme cuenta que el avión se fue, me recuesto en el sillón, para llorar en silencio. Siento que alguien se sentó a la par mía. Mas no me interesa que me oiga llorar, llorare hasta que los ojos se me desaparezcan, y que aún no puedo sacar.

El sueño se va apoderando de mí, hasta que todo se vuelve negro.

…

Voy despertándome y me encuentro recostada en el pecho de alguien, su mano está rodeando mi cintura, me muevo un poco y veo que la demás gente duerme ¿aún estoy en el avión?

Pues así arece, ya que estoy donde mismo, más una voz…

-ya despertaste-

-…- esa voz. Levanto mi cabeza, y lo veo.

Él me sonríe.

Yo no logro reaccionar, solo logro pronunciar un palabra.

-LEN-

_**FIN POV HINO KAHOKO**_

_***FIN***_

**¿SE ENTENDIO?, BUENO, SOLO PUEDO DECIR QUE LO ENCONTRE EN MIS ARCHIVOS PERDIDOS, Y PUES SOLO LO MEJORE UN POCO, NO SE SI SE MEJORO O LO CHINGUE MAS, BUENO ESO LO DECIDIRAN USTEDES, ASI QUE PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IISS UN RVW.**

***MeLoDy***


End file.
